


Avowal

by DRiver2U



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRiver2U/pseuds/DRiver2U
Summary: "I like to watch people die," Veronica confessed. . .





	Avowal

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write a 100-word story (not more or less than 100 words) after reading "Sleepless" by luvtheheaven.

"I like to watch people die," Veronica confessed to the other side of the panel. "It's not about vengeance, revenge, or justice. It's about getting the job done. Going home on time. Having dinner as a family and breakfast ready the next day."

"Murder is a mortal sin," he replied. 

The long chain normally tucked into her shirt swung from her neck. A cross, Star of David, star and crescent, two lockets, and a wedding band dangled from it. 

"So I've been told. Thanks, Father, for the confidentiality. Not to confess and run, but my husband's waiting in the car."


End file.
